


motives || traitor!Tubbo au

by elijbbo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: They're cool, also i made a new random war start, bye bye making tags suck, i also like angst, i just like stories where tubbo teams up with dream, i love tubbo so much, i made dream and tubbo be siblings at some random time, might make another one of these, not beta read we die like men, read it if you like, so heads up just in case, so it sucks, they barely even bond until then, this was rushed and made during my class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijbbo/pseuds/elijbbo
Summary: so basically, days ago, i made this fanfic, with very short chapters, and uhm, yepit sucks so dont read it unless you wanna see bad writing
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic aha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. BEGINNING, INTRODUCTION 00

BadBoyHalo had asked him, SapNap had asked him, GeorgeNotFound had asked him, and the one and only Dream had asked him.  
But none of them had persuaded him enough.  
And besides, he had his own plan to look forward to…

\---------------------  


Tubbo hadn’t been the bestest of best.  
Tommy hadn’t really considered him as the bestest of best.  
Neither did Wilbur, yet he still cared for him.

Then there was that one day  
That one day.  
The day where he had to, sadly, be on a team with Dream(that rhymed i-)

But then of course, it was an advantage from Dream, Dream had a better chance on trying to get Tubbo on his team.  
Tubbo hated it.  
Hated it to the fact that his face almost turned red, but quickly calmed down so he didn’t have the needs to embarrass himself.

\-----

Tommy had been surprised.  
He was angry.  
He was shocked.  
He...couldn’t exactly explain his emotions.  
He knew that it was just a game that he was playing for awhile, apparently just for fun, just for the content.  
He was still mad, why had Tubbo joined Dream’s team(rhyming grr)for a bit.  
He needed to ask him, so he did.

TommyInnit: tubbo  
Tubbo_: yes?  
TommyInnit: where is the l’manberg skin  
Tubbo_: I am dressing up with the team :)  
TommyInnit: where is the l’manberg skin  
Tubbo_: emmm in my skin folder :)  
TommyInnit: why aren’t you wearing  
TommyInnit: the l’manberg skin….  
Tubbo_: because the team wanted to dress up fancy like  
TommyInnit: and you just  
TommyInnit: abided by them?  
Tubbo_: what?  
TommyInnit: undeafen

And then..they talked, for, a short amount of time, nothing much said before the game had started.

And now around one month has gone by.


	2. BEHIND THE FACADES, WHO IS HE? CHAPTER 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woah im not good at ao3 , even though i have another account-  
> this is my school acc im using help

Tubbo was a liar  
A pretty big liar.  
Totally not PogChamp at all.

The first person to find out about Tubbo’s lies was George.  
Tubbo knew that if he told George anything, then he would be reporting it to the good ol’ fancy leader, Dream.  
Tubbo was cautious, cautious to not blow his cover, cautious to not spill anything, and cautious to never. trust. anyone.  
It was the first thing on his list, continuing with things like,  
Prepare, plan, cautiousness, and plenty more.  
It was always Tubbo’s best weapon to be prepared, anything could happen at any moment.

So that’s why he observed.

Movements, speed, skill, pace, and more.

So, the reason why George had been the first one to know was because it would only be an advantage, depending if it would work or not.  
But also because George was a close friend.  
Tubbo could trust him...  
And well, luring George into learning his secrets was easy.  
And that’s what Tubbo wanted to happen.

“Hey George?”  
“Yeah , Tubbo?”  
“well...,”  
George was curious on what the following words would be, Tubbo was mischievous, and secretive, of course George would want to know this. He was interested.  
“Can you keep a secret?”

After that moment, there had been more conversations between the two, and less conversations with the rest of the MCYTs’.  
It got to the point where Tommy got concerned.  
And it was kinda rare that Tommy gets concerned,  
Especially about Tubbo and the opposing team.


	3. SPILL? NEWS FLASH, CHAPTER 02

Dream had been trying to get information off George for awhile now, George had gotten used to it,  
Random times, Dream would ask him for information.  
Once he even stole George’s phone, just to get information.  
He was disappointed tho, George’s phone had a single security thing he couldn’t get through.

But eventually, it had come to the fact that both Dream and Tubbo realized they had a bit in common.  
Not like Tubbo had spilled any information, because who knows what would happen.  
But instead, during that time, both boys had learned alarming news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you, short chapter  
> and yes next chapter is where we find out that in my au tubbo and dream are siblings, it just jumps to it, probs gonna edit it later-


	4. SIBLING OH SIBLING, CHAPTER 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ready for a crappy chapter ho-  
> wait nvm i cannot say that or i might get suspended-

Both Dream and Tubbo stared at Wilbur in awe, what had he just said?

How tf did Dream get here? Was Wilbur’s thoughts before speaking to Dream and Tubbo.  
They had decided to keep what Wilbur said a secret from everyone. They couldn’t know.

But yet again, it was only an advantage for Dream.

“Oh Tubbooooooo!” Dream had said, calling out for the brunette.  
Tubbo had turned around to face the dirty blonde behind him.  
“Tubbo Tubbo Tubbo, have you thought about my request yet?” Dream had said, staring into Tubbo’s blue eyes.  
Tubbo had just shrugged. “Not really,”  
“Aw man! I mean come on, you should join me! We’re brothers after all.” Dream had a smug look on his face.  
Tubbo had let out a sigh.  
“Fine.”  
“Tubbo you’ll have so much fun here!” Dream seemed excited, under the mask he had wore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was out of the blue, i know-  
> probs no notes next chapter, not like anyone pays attention to them but like-


	5. AND HE HAD FUN BUT HE HAD PLANS, CHAPTER 04

Tubbo got his own room.  
And like how his brother had said, he had fun.  
And he really had fun.  
Especially the build battles with BBH and Skeppy.

It was nice living there, really nice.

But yet again, Tubbo still had plans of his own,  
Not only was he gonna betray L’manburg, but he was gonna betray the whole Dream SMP.  
But that was his secret.

Before he had came to SMP, he was adopted by a group of top-fighting assassins.  
He had been trained and trained for a day like this to come.  
And he knew that, and he was ready.  
“Tubbo you’ll have so much fun here!” Dream seemed excited, under the mask he had wore.


	6. SO THE DAY CAME, AND THE LIAR WAS READY, CHAPTER 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poo

Tubbo, Dream, George, and Sapnap were in one room, explaining their battle plans, as Tubbo had explained his.

“Tubbo! How about you explain your plan, if you must.” Dream had said out of the blue, expecting an answer of some sort, and that’s what he had got.  
“Ah, okay then, if i must.” Tubbo paused for a second.  
“I would pretend to be on L'manburgs' side, I had been meeting up with them to tell them ‘fake information’ so that when the time comes, they would have to trust me. But when we’re in the war, sometime I would turn my backs on them and make them weak, especially Tommy, he would break down and break down to the fact that he explodes. It will only be an advantage for us though. Just trust me on this.” Tubbo had made sure they trusted him, so his actual plan would work.

And it worked.

The day had finally came around.  
He would be betraying everyone…  
Besides Eret, but that’s a whole different story-


	7. IT WAS THE DAY, CHAPTER 06

Suited in armour, and weapons in hand, both L’manburg and the Dream Team were ready for war.  
Tubbo goes over to the L’manburg side, telling them false information, after telling the Dream Team other false information.  
Tubbo was one of the greatest liars on the server.  
They had thought Toby was sooooo gullible, trying to trick him into doing something soooo big.  
He hated it.  
A lot.  
But this was his revenge.  
He wanted to prove that he wasn’t weak.

\----

Eret was waiting for Tubbo on a hillside.  
Eret was the only one Tubbo had told his actual plan to.  
Eret was a big help, and Tubbo was glad he could trust him, two traitors talking to each other, plans, and more.

It was time, they were ready, they all were.


	8. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7-, CHAPTER 07

1: Walking to the border, two sides of the same server came closer.  
2: Looking each other in the eyes, both sides met up at the border.  
3: Weapons drawn, training never got them wrong.  
4: Golden apples in their inventory, only for a lucky consistency.  
5: Potions ready, secretly in their pockets, ready to be steady.  
6: Dream caught Tubbo’s eye, walking on the side.  
7: Tubbo retreats to the other side, oh what was it like on the other side.  
8: It was something they couldn’t catch, Tubbo had a plan, and it went with a clash.  
9: Tommy looked at Tubbo, oh god that stare was too much to be a glare.  
10: They were nervous, only trying to find hope.

Tubbo had a smile, one that made even Dream nervous.  
A silhouette of Eret was behind him, the one that scarred everyone for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter i have, no more spam chapters until later  
> i posted 7 chapters in under 10 minutes.
> 
> there will be more soon tho


	9. SMOKE, 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im bacc   
> with chapter
> 
> arson-

SMOKE, CHAPTER 08

smoke  
smoke had spread around the fields.  
TNT were set off across the lands, breaking any pieces of stone/dirt above or under it.

Yeah also Tubbo committed arson.  
\----  
Near Tommy’s wooden house, Tubbo was slouched on the side of the wood, splinters leisurely carving into his skin.  
In his pocket he took out a flint and steel, staring at its black and grey colours.  
He smirked,

We didn't start the fire,  
It was always burning,  
Since the world's been turning…

He stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooo  
> short chapters are interesting  
> i would've made longer chapters if i wanted to, but i guess this story only leaves me with short chapters

**Author's Note:**

> i said short short chapter ho-


End file.
